


[JETR]小秘密

by shal303



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shal303/pseuds/shal303
Summary: 內有黑化JE，如果覺得這篇文章冒犯到你的偶像，你還有另一個選擇：關掉網頁。John Eyzen/Tom Ross→Cyril Niccolai有燙煙頭play，不喜勿入。
Relationships: John Eyzen/Tom Ross





	[JETR]小秘密

**Author's Note:**

> 內有黑化JE，如果覺得這篇文章冒犯到你的偶像，你還有另一個選擇：關掉網頁。
> 
> John Eyzen/Tom Ross→Cyril Niccolai
> 
> 有燙煙頭play，不喜勿入。

John一手撐著牆面，將Tom隔在自己與牆之間，手上的菸依然徐徐燃燒著。

「我說你啊，三番兩次地在我眼前耍那些小花招……是嫌我對你太仁慈嗎？」

Tom極力別開頭，迴避對方那雙滿載侵略性、金棕色的眼。「……我沒有。」低聲嘟囔著。

「說謊。」John傾下身，貼近他的耳邊，「你似乎、很希望我說出去嘛。」溫熱的氣息打在Tom微微顫抖的耳上，薰紅了他的耳尖。

聞言，Tom反射性地怒吼，「你敢！」  
因為自己的把柄落在對方手裡，Tom過去總是一而再、再而三地隱忍John的過分舉動，可對方總嫌玩弄不夠多似的，一次比一次還要超過。  
這次甚至還在隨時可能有人經過的走廊上箝制他，如果被經過的舞者看到了，誰要來負起責任？  
最糟的是被Cyril……

頓時Tom火氣也上來了，狠戾自他眼中竄出，連語調也為之上揚，只差沒給John一拳了。但John很清楚，那不過是Tom虛張聲勢的偽裝。

「我剛剛在轉角處那裡看到Cyril。」  
話音剛落，Tom瞬間僵直了身子。  
見他反應激動，John唇角微微上揚，又再度補了一刀。「你動靜太大的話，難保他不會被你吸引過來，然後看到我們……」

「你到底想怎樣。」他咬牙，忿忿地吐出。

「我嘛……」John突然看向了自己的左手，他左手上的煙剛點著不久，正升著裊裊白煙，他又笑開了，露出了一口好看的白牙。

「來玩個遊戲吧。我用我的煙頭燙你，如果你忍住不發出任何慘叫，或是呻吟，我就忘掉你的小秘密，再也不會纏著你。但如果你發出聲音，包含喘息，我就告訴Cyril，你對他……」「你他媽有病是吧？」

「我會這樣…還不都是你害的。」  
Tom還來不及消化這句話，John就已經拉開他的衣領，手上的煙頭以迅雷不及掩耳的速度燙上他的後肩。  
「……」  
高溫的煙頭觸及肌膚的那刻Tom差點叫出聲，他連忙咬緊下唇，忍受即將溢出嘴邊的呻吟。

好在經過一段時間的閒置，那溫度已不如剛點火時那般高，要他稍微忍一下還是可以的。

煙頭把Tom的肩頭灼燒成誘人的嫩紅，John目不轉睛地盯著他的肩，眼底深處的情感暗潮洶湧，Tom覺得他從來都不能理解John的想法，特別是現在。

John並沒有停在上面很久，大概才過了十幾秒他的手就離開了Tom的後肩。被熨燙過的肌膚上冒出絲絲白煙，Tom倒抽一口氣，對於自己剛才的不反抗感到有些莫名。  
John憐惜地對那塊紅透的肌膚呼了呼氣，然後伸出舌輕舔了一下，下一秒立刻被Tom推離。  
Tom雖然怒瞪著他，眼眶卻泛紅得像是要滴出了淚，惹人憐惜。

John覺得自己好像有些硬了。

「你可真能忍，是為了Cyril？」

「滿足了嗎，你這瘋子！我他媽也是有病，還陪你玩這齣鬧劇。」  
他朝John豎起中指，剛轉身想閃人卻一頭撞進了一個堅實的懷抱。撲鼻而來的薰衣草香讓Tom有了不好預感，他像是被人為操控的木偶一樣，僵硬且緩慢地抬起頭。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 為什麼會寫出這種JE呢？
> 
> 這麼說好了，我過去一直覺得JE就是個隨處可見的，普通開朗俊美的大男孩，直到我看見他吸煙。
> 
> 他吸煙時，整個人都散發著陰沉的氣場。讓我不禁猜測，或許JE表面上看似活潑開朗，其實內心深處卻是陰暗變態的，於是就有了這麼一篇：JE喜歡TR多年，但TR卻傾心於CN，JE嫉妒心爆棚之後暴走的故事。
> 
> 然後TRCN超爆幹要好的，making也都是他倆湊一起，至於JETR，很少看見他們在舞台上以外的場所互動。
> 
> 可能會有人覺得OOC過度吧，我自己也這摸覺得，但這就是我心中的JE，嘻嘻。
> 
> 對我承認我只是想要看JE拿煙燙TR。  
> 梗來自我朋友。


End file.
